


夏に去りし君を想フ

by Kumal



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumal/pseuds/Kumal
Summary: 伯爵咕哒子胡乱摸鱼





	夏に去りし君を想フ

火焰熊熊燃烧，劈劈啪啪的声响已经不足以盖过乒乓作响的兵刃交接声，一作废墟中嗖的窜出几个颤颤巍巍的骷髅枪兵，紧跟着的脚步声飞快，两拨人马立刻消失在了视角中，只留下一个豪迈的女声：

“玛修！拦住他们！今天说什么也要拔下来3根凶骨！！”

 

罗马尼目不忍视的将已经被汗水浸的湿透的藤丸立香从灵子传输上接下来，实在忍不住问了她：“这么搞成这样的，你是御主呀，让从者们卖力就是了，你完全不是体力输出的type哦……”

已经累的无法说出完整句的少女接过了玛修递过来的水杯，安抚的拍了拍他的肩膀。

罗马尼还欲再说：“你已经很努力啦，这么付出就只是为了他一个人也……”

“哈！”藤丸立香抹了抹嘴，“医生你就安心调试仪器就好，我已经很感激啦！虽然你唠唠叨叨的但还是谢谢你的关心。”

“怎么就变成了唠唠叨叨……好吧，抱、抱歉……”

玛修却道：”前辈，我也觉得最近你是不是努力过头了，和之前的你完全变了一个人，我很担心你恐怕吃不消…”

“嗨呀一个一个的，”立香挑眉，“我可是累的不行啦，玛修也好好休息吧，我这就去洗个澡，别担心我了哦！”说着就走出了转移室。

“果然是因为那谁吧……”罗马尼叹气地摸着脖子，“是个人都能看出来，达芬奇亲也跟我八卦了好几天了……虽然努力是好的，但是我总怕她身体吃不消啊……”

“而且前辈已经这么努力了却还是没有得到多少回应，可谓是有点不太合适了！”

说完玛修也只留下了一个忿忿的背影。

“？？诶？玛修，等等……八卦也带我一个嘛！”

 

玛修有点生气。

她完全知道她尊敬的前辈出了什么状况。以往的前辈通常都表现得游刃有余，即使是在冠位魔术师的瞪视下也能保持基本的冷静。因为这个天生的品质，她的前辈在回收晶石，收集材料，收割火种的种种方面也都有着出色的判断力，从来没有过于怠惰或者用力过猛。今天这种－或者说最近持续了很长时间的对于材料收集亢奋状态－都是从［那个从者］来到迦勒底后才开始出现的。

岩窟王－－爱德蒙 唐泰斯。

其实刚刚从灵魂出窍回来的时候，立香就显得很亢奋了。不仅到处回收圣晶石，还拿出压箱底的魔力棱镜找达芬奇亲换了一沓呼符，明显就是要召唤某个从者。

那天她陪着前辈蹲在召唤器的旁边，看着前辈郑重不足担心有余的投下石头，数着次数，看着前辈焦急的走来走去，然后最后看着灵基内金光一闪。

一个自称复仇者的翩翩男子出现在了她俩面前。

“啊！爱德蒙！！……哎呀来了就好！”

以飞快的速度跳起来冲向前却又精准的在那男子面前刹住了车的前辈这样激动的说道。

被称为爱德蒙的从者眼眸一转，“你原来在期待着我啊，御主。”

“哎哟，你这样称呼我我反而觉得奇怪了……不要用这样的眼神看这我了，我说了我们肯定会再见面的。”立香眯起了她金色的眼睛：“你看，我用我的办法，将你从那里领了出来。”

”那我就只能感恩戴德了不是吗，我的御主。”

“啧，”立香撇嘴，“果然不管在伊夫堡还是迦勒底你都非得这样说话不可……算了，走吧玛修，我们带爱德蒙参观一下迦勒底！”

复仇者摘下了帽子，做了一个礼，然后幽幽地跟在了前辈的身后。

之后……前辈就开始疯狂的收集种火和素材，全部都是为了这个男人。因为复仇者是extra职介，仓库中各种职介的种火都被洗劫一空，完全没有任何残留。现在他的突破需要稀有的八连双晶，前辈也是为了他穿梭在法兰西，训练场和迦勒底之间。

除了恋爱中的少女，玛修已经找不到更确切的词来形容这种状况了。

然而这个让人捉摸不定的法国男人呢，不仅只是说着一些让人似懂非懂的话，对于立香明显异于对待别人的态度也是不咸不淡；每天不知道躲在什么地方，只有在作家们在午夜哀嚎的时候才会出来送上咖啡。

甚至，连立香都曾偷偷跟她说过。

“爱德蒙为什么这么难混熟啊。”

“诶？前辈为什么这么说？”

“你看，不管是两仪式还是尼古拉特斯拉，都是很快就跟我们畅谈了起来，并且还把他们的过去都呈现的一清二楚。反观爱德蒙，你知道现在我在干嘛吗？精读原版基督山伯爵！我居然在通过书本来了解他的故事……”

……

这是怎样的从者啊！

玛修暗暗握拳，丝毫没有注意到印面而来的人，没有悬念的和他撞了个满怀。

“抱歉！……咦，是爱德蒙先生？！”

爱德蒙把她扶起来，”即使沉浸在思绪中，也要时刻注意周围不是吗，亚从者玛修小姐。”

“您教训的是……对于这点我很抱歉！”玛修仰头，“不过很巧，我正好也要找伯爵先生您呢！”

爱德蒙挑眉。

“前辈今天为了您的突破资源奔波了一整天，请您务必去她的房间探望一下前辈，她肯定很期待您的出现。”

爱德蒙整理了一下袖口，“我了解了，感谢你，小姐。”

  
  


听到敲门声的时候，藤丸立香刚刚不顾湿的头发把那本厚厚的原著从枕头下面扯出来。

“啊，都这时候了，还能有谁啊……是谁啊！”

“你的从者，爱德蒙唐泰斯。”

我的天哪！

立香动作迅速的穿上睡裤并且把那本厚书塞到床底，然后钻进被子里对着门说道：”我没锁门，你进来就是了！“

门开的声音，然后是脚步声渐渐临近。

“在容纳漆黑欲望的夜晚，你这样的小姑娘最好还是把门锁上。”立香看着这个黑色的人影坐到了桌子旁边，昏黄的灯光让他俊美的面部线条显得模糊而柔和，只有一双如火般的眼眸还一如既往的盯着她。

“我知道啦，在迦勒底你还担心什么呢，我又不怕夜袭的……”突然想到这个男人也是夜幕降临才独自一人跑来自己的房间，立香感叹自己机智的住嘴，“怎么啦，找我有什么事不？”

“一个每天无所事事的躲在基地里被黑暗吞噬的从者，不由得想看看我的御主每天都在为什么而奔忙。”

瞧这话说的，像不知道我每天都是为了你的突破才到处奔命似的。立香撇了撇嘴，“不要这么说嘛，我也是有自己的考量的啊。如果你想出一份力的话，明天作为后备队员跟我们去高卢找八连双晶去。”

“一切都以您为准，我悉听尊便。”

这还有办法聊天嘛。

从那次迦勒底一天监狱塔十年的灵魂出窍时期，立香就感叹，想要理解这个男人的话，要花和玛修说话五倍的时间去消化。虽然其他从者有时候说话也神神叨叨的，但是总觉得爱德蒙的话要更有深意，搞得她每次说话都要死很多脑细胞。

然而即使这样，她却对和他对话的过程甘之如饴。

刚想好怎么回复的时候，他却又开口了：

“与我不同，有着炽热的灵魂与无尽的活力，这种美好的东西，是人类应当珍惜的。希望您在做出行动前也请深谋远虑。”爱德蒙道，“不然我会放不下心。”

立香脑子飞快的转动了三秒。

“我明白了，谢谢你的担心，我今天会好好休息，明天会量力而行的。”

爱德蒙居然勾起了嘴角，“那么晚安，祝您有一个沉静的好梦。”

立香躺了回去，“晚安，爱德蒙。”

床头灯被他随手关掉了，光亮随着他的离开渐渐消失在这个房间里，只留下她自己的呼吸声。

意识到他在关心自己的时候，心脏狂躁的好似蹦出胸膛。

这可怎么办啊，立香把自己埋进枕头，祝我好梦之前却对我说了这样的话，这让我如何安静的下来。

 

翌日的训练场，立香如约把爱德蒙加入了队伍，并且塞给他一个礼装。

“你就拿着他就行了，只是有点小用处，作战的时候基本没什么区别。”立香叮嘱爱德蒙道。这是某个用棱镜换的，据说可以增加好感的礼装。她还就不信这个邪了，凭什么复仇者就一定要对御主冷冰冰的，这是什么被动技能。当然，这些话就不一定要告诉爱德蒙了。

今日需要完成的是对抗弓阶的训练。作为御主的立香一路上的状态称得上是心不在焉。她盯着后备队伍中的爱德蒙，心知虽然他不能上场作战，但好歹是增加了一起相处的时间，对于自己态度应该会一天天软化下来。她就这么坐在海边的石头上胡思乱想，直到听到了熟悉的声音响起：

“区区杂种！给本王叫两声听听！”

等等，停一下。

立香突然从坐着的石头上站起来，忽然懊恼的捂脸：“我错了大王！我居然忘了弓阶的关底boss是你啊！”

她微微把手指张开一条缝，战场上果然没了两仪式的身影。不然呢！弓阶训练场她是如何把剑阶放在头阵的，简直是天大的疏忽！

“啊－－”立香发出了绝望的哀嚎。

对面的吉尔伽美什已经张开了王之财宝：“哈？期待本王会手下留情？杂种也配和我谈条件，真是天大的笑话！”

铺天盖地的剑朝地下射来，配合着对方无情的嘲笑：“陪你训练已经很不错了！杂种！”

立香傻眼了。

刚刚冲到前方的爱德蒙立刻被砸没半条血。饶是杰克也从这枪林弹雨中败下阵来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”吉尔伽美什的笑声传入立香的耳朵，仿佛也给她身上开了好几个洞。

玛修在前面连加了三个防护，试图能让场上的英灵多挺一会儿。然而高傲的王者没有给他们任何机会。他说不放水，那是肯定不会放水了，不一会儿就跳到空中开了宝具。

而那时候不管是爱德蒙还是玛修都已经是强弩之末了，唯有斯卡哈还能一战。

“唉，天哪，师匠，求你稳住…………”立香双手合十在胸前，几乎不忍看向场内。

玛修被打败了，例行地说了句前辈抱歉就退回了迦勒底。爱德蒙还没有进行任何突破，强度自然也不能和乖离剑抗衡。

立香听到他似乎是下意识痛苦地呢喃道：“海黛，我……”

他剩下的声音全都被乖离剑发出的能量带走了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”吉尔伽美什放肆的大笑，“杂种就是杂种，果然不堪一击……嗯？”

只见藤丸立香一跃而起，指着他一声令下：“斯卡哈！宝具放出！”

“交给我吧！”

一声巨响。

 

“前辈，虽然我不应该指责你，但是你最近真是太乱来了。如果是身体原因，请你一定好好休息，要记得还有人理要等着你去拯救啊！”玛修第一次认真到了说话时眉毛都竖了起来，可以说是十分愤慨了。

立香懊恼：“我错了玛修，不会有下次了，抱歉抱歉……”

玛修到底还是用玛修的方式进行了安慰：“只是这次并不要紧的，前辈，毕竟最后还是靠着斯卡哈小姐结束了战斗不是嘛。”温柔的学妹想了想，又道：“如果……前辈有什么困扰的话，请你随时来找我商量哦，我很愿意为你提供帮助的。”

”哎呀，玛修真是个好孩子啊。”立香安抚的摸了摸她的头，“我真没什么事，你和医生都不要担心我啦。我会在医生调试好下一个特异点的出行前把事情安顿好的，绝对不会影响大局的。”

“这样我就放心，前辈。”

“好的，那我去睡觉了哦，晚安玛修。”

“晚安。”

立香送走了玛修，毫无防备的拉开了房门，然后被淡然坐在她屋里的英灵吓得抽了一口凉气。

“爱德蒙！”立香压低声音斥道，“你怎么会在这里！”

“怎么了，在仿若永无止尽的黑夜看到我这暗黑复仇的化身，如此惊讶？”

“那不是当然的吗！”立香透着床头灯微弱的灯光打量着他，“而且你为什么突然出现，这样很不礼貌哦！”

“我以为御主你早该习惯了我的神出鬼没。”爱德蒙调笑道，“也可以……将我的出现当做你不自觉锁门的教训？”

立香无奈：“好吧，服了你了，我以后会注意的……所以你今天到底来做什么？”

爱德蒙从衣服里抽出一张卡片，“本来是因为这张礼装的事情，但是我发现了更有意思的东西。”

“什么东西？”

“御主你，似乎对《基督山伯爵》这本大仲马的名作很感兴趣？都藏在枕头底下了，想必是每晚都要阅读的吧？”

立香如遭雷劈：“啊！”

她不由自主的朝自己枕头的方向望去，那本昨天被她从床底下解救出来的书正静静地压在那里，状态和她早上出门的时候没有一点改变。但是，再怎么说英文原著都实在是太厚了，一个枕头不足以让它隐于这个明察秋毫的从者之眼。

立香的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来：“你、你、你………………你长本事啦！都敢硬闯御主卧室了！信不信我不给你突破材料！”

那双火瞳在暗夜中突然闪了下金光，立香读出那是在嘲笑她“说得好像跟你准备好了一样”。

她瞬间泄了气，坐到了床上：“那……又怎么样嘛，在我还是个学生的时候学校只要求读过精简版。想要全方位了解你的话，只能重读一遍咯。这又不是什么奇怪的事情……”说到最后她自己已经说不下去了。

空气中弥漫着尴尬的沉默。

“……哈哈哈哈。”复仇者突然大笑了起来，“我可不是那个已经完成了所谓的复仇并且能够抛弃过去浪迹天涯的爱德蒙，我是这个世界上所有仇恨和黑暗的化身。”他突然凑近不知所措的御主，眼中充满了警告的意味：

“我心里除了复仇和怨念，容不下其他的东西了。那个最终得到救赎的爱德蒙，和我没有一丝相似之处。”他反手抽出那张礼装，“交给我这样的东西，又有什么意义呢？”

语毕，那口出狂言的复仇者作势离去。

“哈，你就骗人吧。”藤丸立香说道。“不要以为摆出长辈的样子就能蒙骗我这个小姑娘啦，就算我见得世面比你少，但是书我还是会认真的读的。”

“…何出此言？”

“哎哟……”立香居然有点窘迫的笑了起来。“我都快读到、基督山伯爵要去和人决斗那里了，好歹人物是都认全了。”

“可以看得出，全力劝阻他的海黛，是真心爱慕着他的对吧。”

立香揉了揉眉心，“你也会在绝境的时候呼唤海黛的名字呢，你心里除了复仇和怨念，不是也有爱和希望吗，不要自己骗自己啊。”

一时间没有人再出声。

“……还有……”少女的声音微微沙哑，“你在那段时间里，叫了那个漂亮的姐姐梅尔塞苔丝来着？别看我当时那样，回来后还是记得很清楚的。”

“为什么要这样做呢，她其实并不是那个人……我猜的没错吧？”

她没敢去在看复仇者的表情。

 

早在他刚刚在迦勒底现界的时候，满怀期待的御主就被告知，他厌恶世间的一切，并不会喜欢上任何东西。对于御主的意志，他似乎总是显得漠不关心，只是在偶尔会似是而非的告诉她，不要让我无聊。

可是明明在”那个时候”，他的言行所表达的东西，并非如此。

在昏暗的监狱中醒来，孤身一人毫无依靠的时候，这个乍一听满嘴胡言乱语，但其实上一直隐隐的暗示她“不要放弃，我可以帮助你”的男人，是她在这个冰冷的塔中唯一的战友。

明明只是个陌生人，却总是说一些让人一头雾水的话；对你冷嘲热讽过后，却会默默的把手伸过来拉你起床；在你跟他脚步不上时会停在拐角处，不留痕迹的等你追上来；面对强敌的时候从不会把你直接暴露在对方面前。这个浑身散发阴冷气息的男子，在自己昏迷前尚有一丝意识留存的时候，会把你轻柔的抱起来，靠在他紧实的胸膛上。

在一切都结束后，他问她是否还会在此之后期待与他的见面。

她当时是怎么回答的呢。

 

这还需要疑问吗。

 

梦里有个女孩子轻柔的吐露着人世间最纯净的爱意。

“我像爱着父亲，爱着兄长和爱着丈夫一般的爱着您……您是这个世界上最好的人！……”

即使是人世间最漆黑、最冰冷的人心，也会被这么纯粹的感情所感化吧。

她一边听一边笑了出来。这太犯规了，我可说不出这么美的告白。

 

生活，或者说修复人理的征途，可不会因为区区一个御主的情场失意而中断。

藤丸立香似乎失去了对这位新从者的兴趣——迦勒底的从者和某工作人员似乎得出了这样的事实。不过按照某两位女性从者的直觉，事情远没有这么简单。

岩窟王还是压低着帽角低调的站在队伍的后方。玛修有在训练中途休息时暗暗观察过他，并且发现他的视线时不时的会粘在前辈的身上。很多时候玛修感觉得到岩窟王并不是自发性的观察着他们御主，他只是无法控制自己的眼神。

大概，前辈还有戏。

玛修涉世未深，不敢断言这个浑身阴森的男人是否是真的倾向于回应前辈可以称得上是众人皆知的爱意，但是眼神并不能骗人。这个混杂着探究和沉思意味的目光，即使算不上爱，但也并不是明晃晃的拒绝。

只是这对主从之间到底有什么顾虑呢？前辈这种敢爱敢恨的性格千不该万不该是现在这种表现。既然每次出征还要带着岩窟王，就说明没有对他完全死心。可是两人之间这种仿若冷战的态度，在一个抬头不见低头见的迦勒底，实在是有违藤丸立香一如既往的人设。

不行，总得要做些什么打破这个尴尬的局面。

 

玛修在进到达芬奇工厂的时候，发现藤丸立香正在和达芬奇亲坐在桌子前窃窃私语着些什么。

“啊呀！是玛修啊，快来快来，给你看个好东西！”达芬奇亲兴奋地招呼着她，“女子会！或者说是为了立香酱的前途而开的研讨会，你也要加入哦！”

玛修好奇的坐下后，立香欲哭无泪地推给她一本材质较新的资料书。

“嗨呀就算问玛修的意见结果不还是一样，”立香颇有点自暴自弃的喝着手边的咖啡，“我还是从长远计议吧，达芬奇亲，若是用你的办法，我也许会被黑炎绞死。”

“说什么呢——”达芬奇倒是不紧不慢，“你这姑娘真是不懂得变通啊，罢了，让同是从者的玛修给你点建议吧，说不定比我更有说服力。”

“咦，别看我这样我也曾经谈过几场恋爱哦，玛修才是真的纯洁到不行吧……”

“恕我打断，前辈，您这是要让我看什么呢？我翻来翻去，都是关于岩窟王生前的资料……”

“哈哈哈！”达芬奇笑了起来，基督山伯爵爱德蒙 唐泰斯的生前图像，这可不是随随便便就有的，只有迦勒底才能搞到的现世都没有存留的资料。你看你看，还有水手时期和狱中的影像诶，简直可以称得上给立香酱的超大福利——”

“哎哟，这都不是重点啦！”藤丸立香吐了吐舌头，“来吧玛修，看这一页！”

她哗啦啦的翻了几页，书上呈现出一个绝美少女的形象。

玛修睁大眼睛：“这是……”

“她钻到牛角尖里去啦。”达芬奇评价道。画面上的少女即是岩窟王的宠姬海黛，一个犹如精灵般美丽灵动的少女。玛修思索了片刻便明白了立香在烦恼些什么。她皱起了眉头。

“梅尔赛苔丝，海黛，加上他身边的各种各样的美人，”立香又端起了咖啡，“看不上我这种也正常吧。”

“前辈！玛修突然高声打断了她。“前辈为什么一定要这么想呢？这些少女们都很优秀没错，但前辈是不一样的啊。”

“我又哪里不一样了…我也是追求岩窟王队伍中的一个啊！”立香傻眼了。

“怎么可能…”玛修合上书，“前辈，爱德蒙唐泰斯的御主从来可只有你一个人啊。从者愿意和前辈签订契约，就说明了对你的承诺和守护。这是谁也取代不了的关系。”

立香愣在那里不说话了。

“正是这样。”达芬奇拍了拍手，“就如我所说，立香，去实行那个计划吧！”

玛修问道：“什么计划？”

达芬奇语毕，只见玛修坚定的伸出双手扣在立香肩上。

“前辈，请勇往直前的去吧！”

 

是夜。

门被犹豫的拉开，还未等房外的灯光将这屋子填满，就被那双手的主人毅然拉上。

室内一片寂静黑暗，只能听到重叠的的呼吸声。

“呃…咳咳。”少女紧张地先出了声，“我来了。”

……

一阵寂静。

藤丸立香按照记忆走向床的位置，本来是她自己的房间就算摸黑也完全没有问题。然而实在是因为太紧张了，走到一半就被不知道什么东西绊倒了。

平地摔。

“啊唷天哪！”她往前扑了过去，然后铺在了早就坐在她床上等他的从者怀里。

………

进展也未免太快了一点吧！！！要不是现在屋里没开灯她眼泪都要害臊的流出来了！

头顶上方传出从者的声音：“没想到御主不惜一枚令咒的代价勒令我等在这里，是为了投怀送抱？”

立香已经是应激反应了，立刻使用了一枚令咒大吼：“好了你先安静一点！”

从者被噤声了。

少女咬了咬嘴唇，破釜沉舟的开始了“前戏”。

“我…我不是故意的，你要先听我解释完好不好，我真的没有恶意来着。”

从者没有回应。立香快想把自己抽死了，这样他到底怎么想的不都全部隐匿于沉默了吗！…不过也好，总比中途就拒绝自己来的好得多…

“这番话…反正我早就想说了，今天你不想听也得听…咳咳，岩窟王，就算要拒绝，好歹也换个理由拒绝我！”

少女的声音透着她自己都能察觉的颤抖。

“我承认我真的很想在这里见到你，从那昏昏沉沉的七天之后就是了。你也看到了我那时候，一个不知天高地厚的新人御主，就算解决了四个特异点也依旧天真的可怕。我被关在那里的时候，是真的不知所措，所以也真的非常感谢你对我的帮助。

“那个所罗门，很能个吧，一瞪眼就把我关在那里了。我躺在那个地狱里，想着我明明就在迦勒底，但是却回不去。那时候我也在想为什么承担这一切的都是我，要修复人理的是我，受这些苦的也是我。别看我答应的好好的带着玛修世界范围奔波，其实我也不明白为什么我能坚持的下去。

“但是因为有一个人突然出现告诉我，如果还不想就此堕落，可以牵着他的手走完这七天。我不知道那个人为什么要帮我，可因为这个人，我到底也没在那里死去。

“我开始意识到这里是什么地方，为什么会有这么一个从者存在，他的所谓复仇之火又代表了什么。渐渐我开始反应过来了，为什么他的态度这么奇怪。

“第七天，你知道吗，他告诉我只有一个人能出去的时候，我心里只想着干他娘的所罗门，我偏偏要把他带出去，就算他早就已经没了别的希望，就算他会被复仇之火吞噬，那又怎么样呢？！我不懂那些有的没的，但我明白人应该怎样活着。一个内心坚韧，有着自己独到的正义和温柔的人，不应该就这样被草草定义为复仇鬼。我希望能拯救全天下的生命，我希望每个人都有值得称道的人生。

“我也希望这个人能离开黑暗和折麽，我希望他能看到迦勒底为数不多的蓝天。

“岩窟王…若我巧合般指引了你，那么你也一定指引了我。我想和你以从者和御主的身份一起战斗，我想让你看到我所看到的世界。我想更多的了解你，我也想让你更多的了解我。”

“这就是我不顾一切将你召唤出来的原因。”

藤丸立香觉得自己快要说不下去了。

“我…不怕你心中的黑暗，换言之，我愿意和你一起承受。我不知道你是怎么看我的…诶，所以我只能想出这么一个馊主意了。”

她轻轻的闭上眼睛，手背的令咒展现出今晚最后一道红光。

“爱德蒙…你能…吻我一下吗？”

 

男人温柔的扫荡着她的口腔。他有一双很凉却很温柔的唇。捧着她脖颈的手微微摩挲着她的头发。

她沉浸在这个虚假的吻中。三发令咒已经用完了，今晚无论如何都只能止步于此了。不过她要说的话也好歹都说完了，就算被拒绝也是有过的经历了，她…大概不会太痛苦吧…？

突然舌头被对方轻咬了一口，些许疼痛让她从自我沉浸的念头中反映了过来。藤丸立香醒悟般推开了对方，不住的喘着气。

“你……”她缓了缓，“算了，我脸皮也就这么厚了，做到这步是我的极限了，我完全不喜欢拿令咒压人好不好…”

她准备起身离开：“都怪达芬奇和玛修出的馊主意…你就…忘了今天晚上吧，我会……”

还未说完，她就被复仇者带到了床上。一声惊呼中她能感受到从者将她压在了身下，居高临下的看着她。

诶…等等，这个展开怎么和说好的不一样…

“‘爱的越深就越痛苦？’这么说的话我不是也一样嘛，御·主。”

复仇者死死的扣着她的手腕。

“你做到了这种地步也不惜要接近我吗，真不愧是你啊，我早该想到这一点的。”他开始扯自己的领巾了，“既然都有做到这份上的勇气，就不要想着逃开。”

立香似乎是才想起来要挣扎：“诶…喂！你可不要被我一勾就起啊！我是认真的、认真的！特意还让你好好听了刚才的告白诶！”

“我当然都认真的理解了。”爱德蒙停下动作，凑近她。“你刚才说的不是很好吗，要直面我心中的黑暗，那么我就向你敞开我的心，感受到我黑炎的灼热了吗？”

手下的少女还是微微颤抖，从者慢慢的解开她上衣的扣带：“我怎么看待你？你是不是误会这一点了来着。你是引领我的星光，是我重新在这世上现身的唯一源泉。若你需要我的陪伴，我则万所不辞。”

“你就是你，是我唯一的的御主。”

“喂…”少女顺从的顺着他的动作打开自己的身体，“我…我必须要确认一下，你这从者是说出来类似于接受我的爱意之类的回应了吧？”

他贴近她的耳边，“是的，独一无二的，我的立香。”

她发出了一声如释重负的呜咽，不再说话了。

 

他醒来的时候，她还在他怀里睡着。

岩窟王伸出手，帮她理顺杂乱的贴在她脸上的碎发。随后又去抚摸她的身体，她的胸前和腰腹处还都留着诸多痕迹，也许今天只有请假一条路了。

正这么想着，屋里的通讯器响了起来。

“冒昧打扰了，想问一句立香醒了吗？”

是达芬奇的声音。

“她还未醒。”他简短的回答道。

“看来进行的挺顺利的是吧，”女人放轻了声音，“那么岩窟王，虽然你也是和我一样的从者，但是立香她可是我们迦勒底唯一的御主了，还让我怎么说呢，你可要斟酌行事喔。”

“我虽是以复仇者现界，但还是会为了我的指引者做一切她希望的事情。这是我的本能。”

“嗯，不过我还有另外一层意思来着。”女人说道，“作为一个女人，她可是把全部给了你。虽然不是对你不放心，但好歹也算是个女人的我，到底想要确认一下你怎么想的，唐泰斯先生。”

“你就不需要用那个名字称呼我了。”他回答道，“这还需要疑问吗，她有我们都没有的品质和灵魂，能够指引我走出那个地狱并且让我舍弃所有的过去和未来，我所作所为会只为了她而存在。”

“至于个人…”岩窟又道，“我和她的灵魂无法更加契合了。”

“既然你都说到这个份上了，我似乎也只能相信你了？”达芬奇笑道，“我会让别人不去打扰你们的，今天就当特殊的假期好了。祝你们愉快。”

通讯中断了。

“唔…”少女悠悠转醒，“怎么回事…爱德蒙？你居然还在这里？！不会天亮了就消失？”

“我是复仇鬼，又不是吸血鬼。”

“哈哈哈，”立香笑道，“那么你是属于我的复仇鬼了？我真不敢相信诶，”她摇了摇头，我觉得你昨天还是忘了对我说点什么来着。”

他挑眉：“哦？你在之后喊得很多句我都回应了不是嘛？”

立香蹭的脸红道：“这个也能算？！不行！我要认真的！”

爱德蒙眯了眯眼睛，然后凑到她面前，轻柔的抵住了她的额头。

 

“早安，吾爱。从今天开始你便属于我了。”

回应他的是少女的吻：“嗯，我也爱你。”

  
  
  
  



End file.
